When The Lady Was Good
by Child Of Old
Summary: It was just one moment when Persephone Towyn decided to be good. But Hallam's not having it. Now, Persie's annoyed, upset, frustrated and fighting not just her attraction to him but also Agnes desire to see her married... Hallam X Persie xxx
1. Persie is Good For the First Time

Chapter One: Persie says no.

"Hallam." I whispered, trying to push him away, but his only moved his mouth down to my neck, kissing me with violent intensity. "No, Hallam." I insisted now, groaning as I fought with myself. "We can't do this."

"Why?" Hallam demanded, leaning back to survey me through dazed eyes.

"It's not right." I insisted, thinking _Good god, why did I pick now to be a good person?_ Hallam seemed confused, dazed, blinking at me stupidly.

"You're married to my sister." I explained. "I'm a fallen woman-"

"No, you're not." Hallam corrected automatically and I smiled at his naivety.

"That's very nice of you to say, darling, but let's face it, I am. And despite how it may seem, I'm not interested in a fling."

I could see sense battling with desire on Hallam's face and his shook his head once, twice, to clear it.

"No, no." He pulled away from me and started to straighten his clothes. "Of course you're not."

I sighed and lent back against the wall, lifting my foot so it was flat against it.

"Oh, darling, don't look like that; you know I simply cannot stand it."

"Look like what?" Hallam asked stiffly, turning towards a mirror to make sure he was looking all well and good.

"Like a child who has been denied his toy."

I sighed again and reached forward to straighten his cravat. He tensed even more at my touch and the pain stabbed deep into my heart. I finished tying his cravat in silence then stood back, waiting him to leave in a hurry. But he didn't. He stood, standing there, like he wouldn't move, couldn't move. His gaze was fixed on my face and I tried to even out my breathing.

"You should probably go." I whispered, thinking anything but. "You must have lots of work to do."

"Yes, I do." Still, he did not move.

"And Agnes will eventually come home."

"Yes, she will."

Neither of us moved. Finally, repressing tears, I turned away and rummaged in the lower draw of the cabinet. I found my secret pack of cigarettes and fumbled for one, clumsily trying to light it with the matches that could've been found beside the box.

"Persie." His voice was so soft, I could hardly hear it.

"Please." My voice was shaky and obvious. I cursed myself. "I made the right decision. I was a good girl. Now you can go back to your perfect life and I can go back to mine." _But my life is far from perfect without you_. My mind whispered traitorously at me.

I heard him sigh then start for the door. The door swung open. My heart beat pounded. This was it. He was leaving me. I would never see him again except in corridors. We'd avoid each other, there'd be awkward conversation.  
><em>I deserve it, I suppose.<em> I thought tearfully. _After what I did in Germany. With the chauffer. With Frederick. It was what I deserve._

"Persie." His voice was smooth, yet sounded so strangled and out of place.

"Please." I begged him, removing the cigarette from my mouth and blow out a puff of smoke. "Please, darling. Just go. Don't feel you have to save me from myself." I gave him a watery smile, avoiding his sharp, all-knowing eyes. "I'm afraid I've already gone to rack and ruin."

"Don't say that." He gritted out.

"But it's true." I insisted, waving the cigarette about and making smoke trail out at the ends. "I suppose one day I'll meet some nice, standoff-ish bloke that cares only for an heir, and I'll marry him and have his brats and Agnes will be pleased and so will you."

"Over my dead body will you go to that type of man." Hallam hissed. "I will be far from pleased, Persie."

I gave him a smile and took a long drag of my cigarette, holding his gaze and trying to return to my usual domineer.

"Awfully splendid of you to say, Hallam, but really, one must be realistic. Agnes will be happy I've moved on with my life to my real role in society, and you will be happy that I've moved out and there will be no more awkward conversations. It will be like this little bump never happened."

"Is that what you will call me?" He demanded harshly. Suddenly, from standing across the room, he was in front of me, one hand on my arm, shaking me slightly. "In the future, when you are with this horrible man and surrounded by your fat children, is that what you will call me? A little bump in the road? Will you laugh about it?"

"Of course I will." I tried to sound flippant and at ease despite the slight shakings and the urge to burst into tears at any moment. "Just as you will when you and Agnes are surrounded by grand-children and servants."

"I will do no such thing." He shook me harder now, as if demanding my attention. Dropping my cigarette, I looked down and stared in horror at the hand that war wrapped around my elbow, trying to tug it free.

"Hallam, stop it, you're hurting me!" I cried.

He abruptly stopped, but his hand remained.

"I'm sorry, darling." His voice was unbearably soft and tender. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, just look at me. Let me see your eyes."

"Don't tease, I can't bare it." I whispered.

"Let me see your eyes." He insisted stubbornly.

I looked up at him slowly, as if thinking the moment I looked up, he would vanish into a puff of smoke. But he didn't. He looked straight into my own eyes.

"Oh, damn." He whispered.

"What?" I could barely hear myself.

"I can't resist you."

And his lips pressed down on mine. I clutched at him. He clutched at me. It felt like I'd die if he so much moved an inch away from me. But I could somehow tell that he wasn't going to. He shoved me against the wall and ran his hands through my hair, like he was trying to secure my face to his. I wasn't going to stop him this time. I wouldn't, couldn't. For the next hour, he was mine.

"Hallam? Persie! I'm home!" Agnes's voice rang out throughout the house. I could've cried. We pulled back and breathed heavily for a minute, eyes locked. I shoved him away first.

"Go back to your wife Hallam." I whispered. "It's the best thing to do for both her and you."

I didn't mention me. I didn't want to turn into a liar as well as a monster.


	2. Persie Makes Hallam Jealous By Accident

_**Sorry it took so long, was (And are currently) in the middle of massive exams (2 years too early, I might add) so my life has been going crazy. However, I've decided I've abandoned you long enough! On with the story!**_

"Who's he?"

Those were the first words out of Hallam's mouth, which was amazingly rude considering the man sitting opposite me was not only a lord but a man Hallam had met on several occasions. With Agnes on his arm. Not that I was bothered or cared either way.

I gave him a massive smile and turned around to face him, placing my tea cup back into the sourcer and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Hallam, darling, so glad you got home finally. Agnes was getting worried. This is Lord Dexter. You remember Dexter, don't you darling?" I gently prodded, gesturing to the blond man who gave me a grin before standing and executing a small bow to Hallam, who didn't deserve it. Hallam was currently glaring at the man in question, his eyes as cold as ice and hard as steel. He passed his coat to the butler (Blast it all, what was his name again?) and proceeded to approach to sofa was an immense amount of caution.

"Please, Dexter, don't keep standing, for gods sake, it's only my brother in law and he won't bite."

"That depends on who I might be biting and how close they are to you." Hallam muttered under his breath to me, standing closer to my seated body. I lightly slapped him on his knee (Discreetly, of course) and gave Dexter a charming smile.

"Truth be told, he can be a bit of a grouch and a bore at times. You just learn to ignore him. He'll talk about something interesting when he's good and ready. Tea, Hallam?"

I shuffled even further along the sofa, reminding him of how close was appropriate in polite society. Not that Lord Dexter was any type of polite society, if the looks he'd been giving me before Hallam showed up where any indication. Not that I hadn't been flirting back. Some good, bad boy fun was just what I needed to get over my sisters husband.

I poured the tea and offered it to Hallam, who promptly waved it away and turned towards his liquor cabinet.

"Actually, Persie, I'm in the mood for something stronger." His voice was strained and horse. It looked like it took physical effort for him to turn to Dexter.

"What do you say, old boy? Something harder?"

I almost spluttered out my tea when Dexter shook his head and politely declined, staying standing.

"Actually, I rather thought I'd take my leave of Lady Persie. I've got an engagement thats rather pressing and cannot be put off." He turned towards me and slowly winked.

I laughed, trying to make it sound tinkling and care free.

"Don't tell me my beastly brother in law has scared you away, Dexter, darling?" I inquired.

"Persie." Hallam snapped warningly, having finished pouring himself some brandy. He had turned and was leaning against the wall, his eyes trained on me and burning with an emotion I couldn't quite identify.

Dexter laughed.

"Not at all my dear Lady Persie. I trust I can call on you tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we could take a ride through Hyde Park?" He suggested, his eyes flickering towards Hallam who stayed stonily silent.

I laughed again.

"That would be most wonderful, Lord Dexter. I hardly ever get out these days what will my sister determined to find me a suitable husband. It's been quite ghastly."

"I can imagine." Dexter agreed, his eyes sparkling as he lifted my hand to his lips. But before his lips had even brushed my hand, a large bang of glass on wood from Hallam jolted us back into the room.

Hallam had finished the brandy in one big gulp. He then proceeded to gesture through the door as the butler (I really must start trying to remember the staffs damned names) arrived with Dexter's coat, hat, gloves etc etc.

"Allow me to escort you to the door, Lord Dexter." Hallam's voice was strained and forcibly polite. I instantly jumped to my feet.

"No need, Hallam, darling. I will show Lord Dexter out." I was starting for the door when Hallam's hand snaked out and caught my upper arm, hauling me back so every inch of my body was very lightly brushing his.

"I don't think that would be wise, My lady." His voice was dangerous and menacing.

I gave him a purely innocent look.

"No, my lord?"

"A young woman alone in the corridor with a young man?"

"In her own home!" I laughed and tried to remove myself from Hallam's grasp without causing a scene for Dexter. Dexter didn't seem to notice, instead flirting with Harry Spargo's maid (Beryl, wasn't it? I was getting better).

"It would still not be wise." Hallam lent closer and his lips brushed my ear. I shivered, but not from cold. "For either of us, Persie."

I turned my head and met his gorgeous dark eyes head on.

"I don't think it's wise for us to be together at all, Hallam." I answered just as quietly.

His hand tightened on my arm, as if he was never going to let me go.

"Where's your sense of adventure, of risk?" He demanded harshly.

I blinked at him.

"Where's your sense of pride and caution?" I countered. "You've got a wife and two adorable children. One day, I hope to have that."

"With me." Hallam hissed.

I shook my head sadly.

"Oh, darling Hallam. Deary, darling, silly Hallam. As I just pointed out, you've got a wife and two children. One day I will have that, perhaps with Dexter or another man. We will be happy."

"Over my dead body will you go to another man." Hallam's eyes burned. "We'll work this out."

I shrugged.

"I might have once been willing to be the other woman, Hallam. But not any more. Do not force me to go against the sister who's done everything for me."

"I will do everything for you." He insisted stubbornly.

"You will try. The best thing you can do is let me go." I told him, my heart aching and splintering like some kind of ice sculpture being chipped away one blow at a time.

"Never." Hallam vowed. "You're mine, Persephone Kathleen Towyn. Nobody elses. Mine."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who knew you could be so possessive?" I asked lightly before raising my voice slightly. "Now, Hallam, be reasonable. I will escort Dexter out. It would hardly be a scandal."

"I am your legal guardian. I say I will take him."

"I will."

"Persie, I will."

"Hallam, I will."

"Not."

"Will."

"Not."

And then we were fighting like his children did. Childish, delightful, and delicious, non-harmful fun.

"If you don't mind, Lady Persie, Sir Hallam." The Butler (Pritchard! He name was Pritchard! Hallelujah, I remembered!). "But allow me to escort the gentleman to the door."

"Oh." I recovered myself and folded my hands behind me back, giving both men a smile. "What an excellent idea, Pritchard. Why did we not think of that Hallam?"

I once again offered my hand to Dexter, who took it before Hallam could snatch it away. He pressed and urgent kiss against the back of it and smiled up at me.

"Until tomorrow afternoon, my lady."

I gave him a slight smile.

"I will be counting down the minutes, Lord Dexter."

His eyes twinkled as he straightened up.

"Try not to miss me too much."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic arrogance.

"It will be a trial of strength, but I'm sure I'll manage it, my lord."

Dexter winked at me before leaving.

"I have no doubt that you will, Lady Persie. If anybody could, it'd be you."

Beryl closed the door behind him as he left. Then it was just me and Hallam. On our own. This couldn't be good. Already, I was longing for his touch on my skin. I could see the same longing in his eyes.

"No, Hallam. We mustn't-"

Suddenly, I found myself up against the wall, Hallam's hard body pinning me there, his lips crashing down on mine in a possessive manner, one of his hands twisting and twirling through my hair and the other working it's way up my body towards my breasts. And I couldn't stop it. Hell, I didn't want to stop it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me, pelvis to pelvis. I loved this man, for gods sake. Why should I not connect with him in the ways of the flesh?

Fuck. Had I just said I loved Hallam?

I broke away as this horrifying thought entered my head. Surely not? He just wanted me as a plaything. I just had an attraction to him. I didn't _love _my SISTER'S HUSBAND. I tried to shout that bit at my head, my feelings, telling them it wasn't right.

But, however, like me, my head and feelings were stubborn things and refused to retract a statement like that.

"Persie." Hallam's lips were on my neck, my breasts everywhere, yet he still managed to whisper my name horsely. "Come to bed."

I struggled against him, against me, against this whole wretched situation. This was simply too much to bare.

"No."

"Darling." He lifted his head to meet my eyes. "You must."

"Says who?" I asked stubbornly. "Agnes is downstairs. She will notice if you and I pop off to the bedroom that the two of you share and she hears screaming."

Hallam's eyes gleamed.

"You think you'd scream for me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, trying to stop the shaking in my body and sound flippant.

"I scream for every man. I'm known for it."

Hallam's face was then in mine.

"I will make you scream the loudest and the longest. It will be my name you scream and you will scream repeatedly until you beg for mercy."

I laughed, suddenly even more shaken up.

"Even more of a reason why not to do it, considering Agnes is downstairs. Hallam, darling, surely you see the practicalities. This affair just isn't going to happen."

"What if I make sure it's not an affair? I'll divorce Agnes!" Hallam cried desperately.

I laughed bitterly.

"Would you really darling? Divorce the woman you used to be madly in love with, the mother of your children, over me?"

Hallam pressed nearer to me.

"Yes. Anything for you. I'd do anything for you."

I chuckled.

"You make me sound like a drug."

"You are a drug." Hallam insisted. "To me."

"And like a drug eventually I will make you ill and make you die. You will eventually regret that you had anything to do with me. I can't do that to you Hallam, I just can't. I love you too much."

"Then marry me and prove that you love me." He pressurised.

I laughed again and slipped down his body.

"I think not." I tapped him on his nose. "You'll thank me for this some day."

_Even if I shattered into a million pieces the moment I walk out of this room, at least I would've repaid Agnes, protected those little kiddies. And I would've made sure Hallam kept everything he's ever worked for. They all deserve it_.

"No. I won't let you go. Didn't you hear me before?" He demanded fiercely. "You're mine. I'll never let you go."

He crushed his lips to mine again. I let out a startled gasp but melted into him. Suddenly, there was footsteps along the corridor and the door knob jiggled.

"Persie? Are you in there? Pritchard said that Hallam had arrived and-blast it all, this door is stuck again. One second."

Hallam and I jerked our lips apart but before we could do anything other then move a few centimetres away from each other, Agnes had stumbled into the room having freed the door.

"Ah, there we are- Hallam!" A delighted smile spread across my sister's face and I wanted to slap it off. Make her feel the pain as I now felt. My lips were delightfully bruised and I was sure that Agnes could tell what had been going on the moment she looked at me. But though she glanced at me, he focus was mainly on Hallam. "Why didn't you come and get me when you arrived home? You are early." She gushed.

Hallam shrugged awkwardly, running his hand through his already tousled hair, his hand shaking. In fact, he was almost vibrating. I was sure Agnes would notice _that_. But clearly my sister was the most unobservant person in the universe.

"Well, I came up here to find you, only to find Persie and a man. Alone. Together." he stressed suddenly, looking Agnes straight in the eye, almost menacingly.

Agnes didn't notice.

"I know, isn't it wonderful? He came to call on her, of his own free will too!" She almost bounced with excitement. "Can you think what this might lead to? A wedding! Some cousins for Veronica and Henry! **(A/N: Not sure if this is what their sons name was called, so please just go with it)** Think of the possibilities, Hallam!"

"Yes, well." Hallam responded curtly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now."

Agnes instantly nodded her head.

"No, no, of course not. It's just that-" Finally, she took a good look at me a gasped. "good lord, what happened to you?" She then glanced at both of us and her mouth dropped. "What happened to both of you."

"Umm..."

"What's going on?"


	3. You've Got Some Explaing To Do, My Girl

_**Sorry it took so long, I just discovered fanfictions sister website (Fictionpress) and got all wrapped up in it that I completely forgot my fanfiction website! Please forgive me and I hope you like this next chapter.**_

_Chapter Three: You've got some explaining to do, my girl._

"I….he….umm….." I looked desperately towards Hallam who was giving me a pointed look, reaching across to grasp my hand firmly in his.

"I think it's time we told her, sweetheart." He told me calmly, as if he wasn't just going to wreck his own life for somebody who didn't deserve it.

Agnes eyed our clasped hands with something close to fear as well as suspicion marring her flawless face.

"Told me what?" She asked and her voice quaked.

Hallam turned towards his wife, keeping his hand firmly on mine even as I tried to subtly shake him off.

"Agnes, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now." He told her coldly. "And, really, the fact of the matter is things can't go on as they have been doing." 

I stared at him, angry as hell, desperately trying to think of a way to stop this from happening. Why I kept trying to save this madman his life when my life would be so much easier if he just did what he wanted I didn't know.

"The truth is, Agnes, that Persie and I have been-"

"Hiding something from you!" I interrupted him suddenly, almost yelling, causing both of them to look at me like I should've been sent to Bedlam a long time ago. Then, as Hallam's face became encouraging and approving, I suddenly realized what had come out of my mouth.

_Drat_. I thought vengeful. _That's exactly what we've been doing. Blast, bugger and drat. I hate that man_.

To prove that I did indeed hate the man I loved, I glared at him, which only served to confuse him.

Agnes raised an eyebrow inquisitively at me, seeming just as baffled as Hallam.

"Oh? Have you now? And what, pray tell, have you been hiding from me?" 

I stared at her, my mouth half open.

"Hiding from you? Umm….ah…..well, you see….we've been hiding from you…."

What had happened too my confident, easy going, couldn't-care-less attitude?

I glared at Hallam again. He'd probably stolen it from me whilst we were kissing, the damned devil.

Hallam seemed to see that I was struggling and jumped in to help me, which just made me angrier. I was trying to prevent him from saying the things he was about to say in the first place!

"Persie and I have been trying to fight it, Agnes." Hallam told her, almost contritely, but the way he was squeezing my hand told me that he was relived to finally be getting this off his chest.

Agnes now looked terrified.

"Fight what?"

"Fight our-" 

"Brilliance!" I broke in again and this time Hallam flashed me an annoyed look. Well, I wasn't going to let him ruin his life _that _easily. If he wanted to ruin his life he would have to work for it.

Now Agnes looked uncertain.

"Oh?" 

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! But we can't fight it anymore, can we Hallam, darling?" I barely spared a glance for the love of my life, keeping my eyes trained on the sister I was betraying. "We are just too clever for our own good." 

"Persie, dearest, what are you talking about?" Hallam asked with forced civility.

I patted his knee lightly.

"Oh, you know darling. About the….thing."

Ok, I may have been a slut and a wrong-un, but I was utterly horrible at lying.

Now Hallam was going red.

"The thing?" He asked stiffly.

"Yes! The thing….with the bit…about Lord Dexter!"

Ah ha! Brilliance had finally struck!

Agnes now beamed, a fully fledged beam.

"Really? What about Lord Dexter? Do I hear wedding bells?" She asked excitedly.

_Blast_.

I thought for a moment before opening my mouth to speak.

"I think s-" 

"No, definitely no wedding bells." This time Hallam cut across me.

He then stood up and pulled me roughly to my feet, keeping a firm hold on my hand.

"You know what, Agnes? I think Persie and I have to speak about this a little while longer." He told Agnes (Practically hissed, if I was honest).

He then started to lead me out of the room.

"Come along _darling_." He emphasised with a gleam in his eye. "Let's go and talk about this some more." 

He closed the door on a confused Agnes, the gleam in his eye more prominent then I'd ever see it before. He started to pull me down the corridor, around and through doors until we got to my room.

Before I could think, my room door was shut, locked and I was on the bed with Hallam's knees between my thighs.

"What the-?"

I didn't get another word out as Hallam crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss, no tenderness this time as he took his anger out on me in my favourite way, pushing his knee hard against the top of my thighs, at the juncture where they met.

"Ugh…" Was all I could say before I started to grind down on his knees, arching and lowering as I tried to create more friction between us. "Ahhh…"

Hallam stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as he looked down on me and rested his forehead against mine.

"One day you will unman me, Persephone Towyn." He told me certainly.

I ground a little harder, breathing just as heavily as him.

"I hope so." I grinned.

But he wasn't finished.

"But you won't whilst I'm not happy with our situation. You won't whilst you're not my wife and can escape me at any point." 

I frowned up at him, panic fluttering in the bottom of my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly and Hallam grinned wickedly.

He pressed his thigh right at my core, so I could feel my own wetness in my under things. Momentarily, I was side tracked as he pressed harder, then softer, harder, then softer.

That's why I didn't notice when he rapidly hopped off the bed and left the room, locking me in it before I could do anything.

I jumped up and ran to the door, twisting the door knob in fear and banging on the door.

"Hallam, let me out!" I yelled frantically. "Hallam please!"

I heard his footsteps on the other side of the door.

"I told you I wanted to be with you Persie, and I told you I wouldn't be with you if you weren't my wife. I'm not committing bigamy. So I'm solving our problems."

He sounded like he was moving away again and I started to sob, sliding down my door with my fists still clenched against it.

"No, please, Hallam, come back." I sobbed. "Please don't do this, Hallam! _Hallam!_"

But we was already gone and I could only sob my heart out at what I'd done.

Five minutes later, I heard my sisters agonized scream.


End file.
